Just one more time?
by Bridin19
Summary: This is a story my freind wrote she wanted me to post it  It's Gemany/Reader


**Hey guys my friend wrote this and wanted to post it on ... So yeah. This isn't my writing and I'll be posting my own stories sooooooooooon XP Te story is the reader x ludwig (Germany) ENJOY**

"Ludwig, keep your bangs down," you are almost on your knees when finally he sighs and puts down his gel. You smile and bat your eyes, pulling your hair to one side, "Thank you Ludwig-san." Swooping down you grab his hair grease and, running to his bedroom window hurl it onto the streets of Germany. You feel his strong hands grip your waist and, turning you around you press your lips to his forehead making a slight distraction. "Oops I slipped."

Suddenly you are on his bed with him sprawled on top of you, "[name]" he whispers, and "I doubt you slipped." You pull his head down and he plants his lips on yours. You smile to yourself loving the way he pronounces your name , his accents making it sound… unique.

You roll over; the bed next to you is empty. You sit up onto your elbow, "Ludwig?" No answer, you glance at the clock, it was 9:30, you had slept 8 hours. Ludwig would have gone to work by now. You groan and climb out of bed. On his bedside table is a small note, you pick it up, it reads,

_"Dearest [name],_

_Three men came to my door late last_

_night. They will take me away to fight _

_they will take me away to fight in the war._

_Please Forgive Me,_

_~ Ludwig"_

You stare blankly at the paper, reading it several times over. _"They will take me away to fight in the war."_ A single tear streaks down you cheek, Ludwig has gone and you will probably be taken away by a group of Nazis to a concentration camp of some sort. As if in a trace you stand up and walk slowly down the stairs.

"Coffee, I need coffee." You put your head in your hands. You know you can't go anywhere to hide. Your parents had left like a stray kitten onto the streets because you wanted to be Jewish. You had lived half you life at a bar making money by dancing with boys on the dance floor. That was also where you had met Ludwig. Dirty dancing on the floor with him for half the night. Now that bar is out of business meaning you can't go back there. There is nowhere. You will just have to be taken away to live working in filth for the other half of your life.

You sigh; Ludwig has been like a year of sunshine for you. A whole year. Now you have to go back into darkness. The club life hadn't been all that bad, but-

A pair of fists pounding on the front door interrupts your thoughts. Slowly, you arise and stumble over to the large green door. You open it with a creak, "Gentlemen may I help you?" you try to sound confident but it doesn't really work. You try again, "Gentlemen, may I help you?"

Both men stuck their arms up, "Hail Hitler."

You frown and cross your arms, "What do you want?"

One man looks down at his clipboard "You are Jewish um…" He looks for your name on his list, "[name], we have orders to take you with us."

You try to close the door but the men grab you and pull you into their tuck. You take the time to notice that there is blood on the base of the truck and you decide not to try fighting them.

They roll you over and tie your hands behind your back. Trailing their big hands down your body they finally make it to your feet. But they don't tie them together; they tie them to either side of the truck. They smile down and tie them apart.

By the time you get to the concentration camp your whole body aches. You are shaking and crying. You had thought that Nazis were tough and tense not so…

The men grab you by your arms and haul you into a tent filled with other girls that look around the same age as you, in their early adult years. After the men leave the girls come up to you one by one and tell you their names.

"Umm… Hi I'm uh, [name]. It's nice to meet you. I only wish it could be in some other place." Some of the girls (if you remember correctly, Annie and Sheila) smile sadly and nod.

Finally you can't bare it anymore, you have to ask, "Did any of you um… get um… ah…" you pause, "by the uh…men who um… drove you're here?" 8 of the 10 young women nod.

You blurt out one question, "Did it ever happen again, like do they still do um… it now?"

A teenager named Alice answers you quietly, "thankfully no. Though some say the men get their," she winces, "'victims' right before the gas chambers. You know as a little goodbye gift."

She walks up to you and places her hand on your shoulder. You realize she is steadying you, for you are still shaking.

"Here this cot is yours. You can sleep next to me."

"Thanks." You sit down on the small brown hospital bed, "It's amazing, yesterday I was so happy…"

After a few hours everybody knows who you are. And you know who's an orphan, who isn't even Jewish, who had been in a relationship when they had been taken… in a way it was almost like a big new family."

You lie on your back and stare at the ceiling, "So all we do is work?"

"Pretty much yeah."

You roll to your side, "Wow that sucks…" In a few minutes you are asleep.

You are shaken awake by callused hands. You blink in the light and look up to see Alice. Your head is swarming and you remember all of yesterday.

Alice bounces to her feet, "Alright, I got up early today and found your schedule, let's see," she glances down the chart that she is holding. "Today doesn't look too bad, you have 5 minutes to eat." She pauses and hands you a bowl of grey… something. "Then you have to sweep the soldiers eating tent with me and Trisha, which should take 10 minutes. After you'll be cleaning the horse's stables and feeding them, which actually isn't that bad. You only have 5 minutes for that. And then you have longer jobs, lets see, um… you have to clean a gas chamber and be done in 30 minutes on the dot." She glances up at you, "Don't worry, Sandra will be doing that with you, she'll make sure you don't do anything wrong. After that we eat for another 5 minutes, and then you and I get to drag dead bodies to the dump." Her shoulders slump, "Lucky us, once I had to drag my best friend's corpse… at least that won't happen to you yet."

A man in some type of uniform walks in, in a low ruff voice he laughs, "The soldiers tent is extra messy today Alice, maybe I can ad some more to the floor so I can have an excuse to whip you," You glance at Alice who has a large scowl on her face the n back at the man who is walking up to her and taking her chin in his hand, "You know how I love to punish you Alice. I love hearing you scream bloody murder."

The soldier lets that thought lay on her shoulders then turns to you, "Hurry up, new girl." You clench your fists and walk out of the cramped cabin with Alice and Trisha.

The tent is large and, as the soldier said, extremely messy. Alice brushes all the crap to the side of the room and Trisha dumps it into a large bin. You mop the floor and, quite literally 5 seconds before some general barked at us that time was up, you finish.

A stout woman shows you to the stables where you brush a large chestnut stallion. You weren't told its name so you begin calling it Alejandro. Just as you begin to feel comfortable with the big horse the woman drags you away to the gas chambers.

The gas chambers are small and smoky. A tall blond girl walks in; she walks over to you and introduces herself as Sandra Beanca-Tania-Longtashka Lim.

"Wow, I'm[name], [first name, last name.]"

"Nice to meet you." You talk about yourselves while you clean and you finally get used to the smell of drying blood.

"My boyfriend, Ludwig," You tell her "was taken to fight in the war the night before I was taken here." Sandra looks at you with sympathy in her eyes.

"Maybe you'll see him tomorrow."

You look up from the red spot on the floor, "What?"

"Every week the camp brings us out near the battle field so we can 'see our friends' except they usually do it in hope a bomb will drop on us n' take us off their hands."

You finish your work in silence. You begin seeing Ludwig's face in your mind. His bangs tangled over his eyes, a small smile at the edges of his mouth.

You finish the rest of you work and climb into your low bunk. You go to sleep dreaming of his handsome face.

It is morning and you are excited as you climb into the rickety truck. You stay quite as the truck drives though the streets of you old home and out onto the skirts of a battle field. Everyone climbs out of the truck and it drives away, leaving you by the thousands men. You scan faces and recognize some. Tony, who had been your kindergarten sweet heart. And Noah who had been your boss at the pub.

You squeal as you recognize the face you were there for.

"Ludwig!" You're shouting and running towards him.

He turns and his jaw drops, "[name]?" He begins climbing towards you with a confused look on his face.

You reach out for and tumble into his arms letting his strong muscles rap around you.

He steps back, "[name] it's dangerous here." You shake your head, not caring. You hear the roar of the truck behind you, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

You step forward to hug him but he let's out a gasp, "You-your shirt." He lets out a heavy gasp, "It's all bloody." Ludwig reaches for you but collapses onto the ground letting out his last breath.

You scream and kneel next to him, "Ludwig? Ludwig!" You take his limp body into your arms and start whispering his name as if it can bring him back. Nothing happens. You look down at your shirt; which is covered in blood. His blood. There is a large hole in his stomach where a small bullet has pushed through.

Heaving his body up the small hill, you spot Alice, "Alice!" your screaming trying to find help.

Alice stares at you horrified, "[name?] Is that…?" She stops in the middle of her question. "[name], we have to go I'm sorry." Running down to you she forces the bloody corpse out of you arms. Grabbing your shoulders she drags you to the old truck. You scream and kick the entire ride back to camp. Alice puts you on your cot where you lay, shaking and sobbing.

You stay there for 3 days, not eating working, or listening to anything anyone says. Finally you stumble out into the light of the day. Time ticks as you make your way to clean the gas chambers. You hear footsteps behind you, but you ignore them you climb into the chamber and flick the switch, closing the door. You hear fists pounding on the door as gas fills the room. You inhale and gasp as pain charges though out your body.

The door swings open and Sandra storms in blindly flailing her arms about, "[name]!" She grabs you and brings you out into the open air, "What the hells come into you?" You just look at her silently and breathe. Familiar faces appeared all around you, worried, and anxious looks upon them. In the back you see Alice shoving though the crowd. She leans down and picks you up.

Taking your hand she whispers, "Come on, [name], we're getting out of here." You choke back a cry and nod quietly.


End file.
